Stupid, Right?
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: OTHERSIDERS FIC: Something I came up with while re-watching 50's Town Movie Set the other night. It's Riley/KC with hints of Sam/Jackie. Please review.


**A/N: Just something I came up with while having a mini-marathon of all the Othersiders episodes. It's Riley/KC and maybe a few hints of Sam/Jackie. What if when KC sort of screamed in 50's Town Movie Set, Riley had run over to her? I know they dubbed it not haunted but just roll with this.**

KC screamed. "KC!" Riley said and ran out of the garage. He ran all the way to where she sat on the far end of Main Street. Zack and Sam turned and saw him, they returned into base camp knowing Riley would take care of her.

"KC, are you all right? What happened?" Riley asked kneeling down in front of her.

"I just got really spooked, because Jackie said that there was something right by me," KC replied trembling slightly.

"Okay, come on it's been a long night. Let's head home," he said helping her to her feet. She grasped his hand and felt a jolt of electricity flow through her body. As soon as KC was on her feet she dropped Riley's hand. The three at base camp were already packing up when they returned.

"Are you okay KC?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I just gave myself the creeps," KC replied.

"Sleepover at my house?" Jackie asked.

"Actually I was hoping we could just all stay at my place since we could probably squeeze in another investigation tomorrow night," Riley said.

"Sounds fine, can we just get the hell out of here. I swear I just saw one of those shadow people," Zack said looking around worriedly.

"Fine by me, KC and I will go get one of the cameras you three cover the rest. We'll cover the cabin," Riley said.

"I don't want to go back in there," KC whispered after they walked out of base camp.

"I'm going to be there right next to you, we'll be fine," he assured her. The two made their way to the old cabin.

"Riley," she whispered. "Riley!"

"What KC?" he asked.

"Look in that window, do you see a shadow thingie?" KC whispered.

"Go, find Sam and the others, I'll get the camera," Riley said.

"Riley, I can't just go and run. What if something happens to you?" she asked.

"I will be fine, go," he said holding her arms tightly.

"B-but," KC sputtered. "Riley, I can't, not without…"

Riley pulled her close and lightly pressed his lips to hers. "Run, hurry," he whispered letting her go. She ran through the trees screaming for the others.

"JACKIE! SAM! ZACK! WHERE ARE YOU?" KC screamed bursting out of the trees. The three ran up to her holding cameras with wires everywhere.

"What's going on? Where's Riley?" Jackie asked worriedly.

"There was something in the cabin, he told me to go," KC said breathing hard.

"Riley! Are you in there?" Sam said handing the cameras to the girls and taking off into the trees.

"Riley! Sam wait up for me!" Zack yelled running after him. KC lightly touched her lips with her fingertips.

"KC, what happened?" Jackie asked putting the cameras into her bag.

"I saw something in the window of the cabin, either a shadow person or a figure. Riley told me to go, I refused and I told him that if something happened to him. Then he kissed me and told me to run while he got the camera," she said.

"Get in the car now!" Sam yelled from somewhere in the trees.

"You heard him the car," Jackie said. She and KC ran for the car looking behind them every few feet. Jackie climbed into the very back seat, while KC stood outside the car with a flashlight looking for any sign of the boys.

"Jackie get behind the wheel and start the car now," KC said just as the boys got onto Main Street.

"No wait for them to get here," Jackie said looking for Sam to make sure he was all right. The three reached the car breathing hard. KC threw her arms around Riley, who returned the hug burying his face in her hair.

"What happened?" KC asked pulling back from him.

"Get in that car now, there was something in there," Riley said. Sam dove into the back seat next to Jackie. Zack buckled himself in just as Riley pulled out of the set.

"Thank God, you are okay!" Jackie said hugging Sam. "What happened?"

"Whatever was banging on the closet door, was that shadow. It did not want us there," Riley said. "I have a feeling it wasn't the dead dude we read about."

"I'm just glad you guys are okay," KC said.

"It was scary, there was something bad in there," Zack said pulling off his hat and yawned. "Wake me when we get home."

Jackie unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned her head on Sam's shoulder. Zack had turned on his iPod and was now half asleep.

"Can we stop for food? Maybe In and Out Burger…Sonic something to get my mind of it," Sam said.

"Sure, ask Zack if he wants anything," Riley replied, concentrating on the road.

"Zack, food. What do you want?" Jackie asked loudly, with her eyes closed.

"Chocolate shake and some onion rings," Zack replied sleepily after pausing his iPod. Riley turned onto the exit ramp a few minutes later.

"You want anything Jackie?" KC asked.

"The usual midnight snack. Don't forget we are talking when we get back to the house," Jackie mumbled.

"Same for me Riley," Sam said wrapping an arm around Jackie and lifting her onto his lap.

Fifteen minutes later they were leaving the drive through of Sonic. "I couldn't understand a thing that lady said," Riley said sipping his milkshake.

"Try going through the In and Out Burger drive through, they barely speak English…thank god I took Spanish these past two years," KC said.

"Oh I know, it's so annoying," Jackie replied. After a while the three fell asleep leaving KC and Riley awake to talk.

"Riley, about what happened in front of the cabin," KC said.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Riley replied. "I'm safe, you're safe. We are all okay and that's all that matters right now."

"I can't just forget what happened," she replied softly.

"You don't have to, it's not the main priority right now. I want to get everyone into my house and off to bed safe and sound. I promise we'll talk tomorrow morning over a Starbucks," he said grabbing her hand. The same spark from before flowed through their joined hands. Riley ran his thumb over KC's knuckles in a comforting manner.

"It's not just about coloring anymore. We go out to these places not knowing what's going to happen and it's all because you asked me to color with you," KC said.

"My fault? You begged me to go over and meet Jackie that day in preschool! Then three years later you asked us if we believed in ghosts," Riley said.

"You formed this team. You're a part of this too, don't deny it!" she said.

"I'm not denying it, but it's my JOB to keep you safe…I made that promise from the very start," he replied getting angry.

"Then you have to know what's going on right here, that feeling…you have no idea what it does to me," KC said just as pissed off.

"What it does to you? Do you forget that I'm right here on the other end just as clueless as to what's happening between us," Riley replied pulling his hand away from KC's. They both missed the contact upon seconds after.

"Riley, come on talk to me," she pleaded.

"Topic closed KC," he snapped.

Unknown to them Jackie had heard the entire conversation. A single tear slid down her cheek, Sam reached over and wiped it away with his thumb. Jackie looked over at him and he nodded.

KC pulled a worn looking piece of paper from her pocket and clutched it in her hand. She turned away from Riley and began listening to her iPod. Tears fell from her eyes. Jackie and Sam remained awake for the rest of the ride home, both deeply hurt that KC and Riley were fighting. Riley backed into his driveway at 1:15 A.M, rain coming down gently around them.

"Zack, get up. We're home," Sam said kicking Zack's chair.

"I'm up! God, I was listening to my iPod," Zack said, climbing out of the car. Jackie and Sam ran into the garage after him. KC got out of the car and looked back at Riley.

"If you are true to your word, you know where to find me," she said and slammed the car door shut.

"What are you so freaking pissed about?" Riley demanded, slamming his door shut. Both were now standing in the rain not caring that they were getting soaking wet.

"A lot of things, maybe if you take the time to look around you, you'll realize what you've had right in front of you for the past seventeen years!" KC yelled, shoving the piece of paper into his hand.

"If you never say anything how am I supposed to know what's going on?" Riley yelled. The others were looking at the two from inside the garage. Light flooded the garage as Mr. Litman stepped out into it, clad in his pajamas.

"Get out of the rain! There's a storm coming! Inside the house all of you!" Mr. Litman said ushering them into the house. "You two especially, you can sort your differences in there."

KC glared at Riley and ran upstairs with Jackie. Jackie cornered KC after she was in her pajamas.

"I heard everything and so did Sam…I'm sorry. KC, what was on that paper you gave Riley?" Jackie asked softly, sitting down on the bed next to her. "Was it?"

"The drawing. Jackie, it wasn't supposed to be like that. He was my first kiss and probably my only for the rest of my life," KC said tears falling down her face.

Unnoticed to them Riley stood in his bedroom doorway and heard everything. He stepped back inside his room and flopped down onto his bed. Riley turned the folded piece of paper over a couple times.

"What could be so important that she hid it from me?" he murmured.

"When are you going to tell her?" Jackie whispered, standing in the doorway.

"It has to be the right time," Riley replied softly.

"Well we've decided on going to that barmy hotel tomorrow night, so do it soon before some shadow person tries to get you again," she replied and walked off. After Jackie walked off (probably to talk to Sam) Riley slowly opened the piece of paper. Drawn in red crayon was a messy heart added in with pen rather recently was KC + Riley. Riley looked at the paper, sadness flooding his senses. He heard KC move to her doorway.

"Goodnight Riley," KC said quietly.

"Goodnight, you sure you're okay to be by yourself…I know you don't like storms and it's supposed to be pretty bad tonight. You can have the bed if you want and I can use the floor," Riley said moving to the doorway.

"I'm fine, I'll come over if anything bothers me," she replied wrapping the blanket closer to her body. He nodded and moved back into his room.

Several hours later the storm was raging outside and KC was tossing and turning from a nightmare. She gasped and opened her eyes. Lightning illuminated the room and she thought she a figure.

"Who is there?" KC asked.

"Oh shut up it's me! The power is out and I came to see if you were alright on my way back from the bathroom," Zack said loudly and walked into the doorframe. "God, I can't see a thing!"

"Zack go back to bed!" Sam said.

"Goodnight KC," Zack replied walking down the hallway pausing at Sam's door. "Goodnight Sam…" he said opening the door. "And Jackie, we're not stupid."

"Oh sod off Po," Jackie replied throwing a pillow at him.

"Same to you Tinky Winky," Zack said, closing the door. KC turned on her flashlight and scanned the room. Still afraid she wrapped her purple blanket around her body and crept across the hall. Riley was lying on his bed tossing a ball up into the air.

"Thought you'd show up here," Riley said quietly.

"Can I stay the rest of the night?" KC whispered blushing furiously. Riley moved to the middle of his queen-sized bed.

"Come here," he said opening his arms for KC. She smiled and made her way over to him. KC snuggled into Riley's comforting embrace. "Zack scare you?"

"Yes, but more of it was from a nightmare," she replied quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I thought I lost you. We were going to the cabin to get the camera and whatever was in there had gotten you. When I woke up, Zack scared me by standing in the hallway. Stupid right?"

"No. It's not stupid," Riley replied.

"Why did you tell me to leave? If it had been any of the others you would've had them take out the camera or something," KC questioned.

"I didn't know what it was," Riley replied.

"But what you did was like you like me," she said. "Riley…do you like me?" she asked lowering her voice and searching his eyes in the darkness.

"I liked you in junior high. I'm in love with you now," he whispered meeting her eyes. "I heard what you said to Jackie earlier," he added, pulling the paper out of his pocket.

"I-I," she started, but the tears fell from her eyes anyway.

"Don't cry I hate when you cry, it makes me think it is my fault," Riley said wiping her tears away. KC rolled onto her back and out of Riley's arms. Riley hovered over her.

"This time it is your fault," KC whispered. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm diving headfirst into a pool not knowing what's at the bottom."

"You'll learn to swim fast," he murmured and kissed her gently. She melted into him, like putty in his hands, letting him teach her everything he knew. KC responded just as gently as Riley kissed her. He kissed her harder and nibbled on her bottom lip. KC gasped in surprise and Riley took that as an opportunity to gain access to her mouth. KC put her hands on Riley's shoulders and pushed him backwards so he fell. She broke away for oxygen and rested her head on his chest.

"Well love, did you learn anything?" Riley asked, putting on a horrible English accent.

"I learned you suck at impressions," KC said smiling. She leaned down and kissed him again. They stayed like this for a while breaking every once and a while for air. Sam walked down the hallway towards the bathroom a little while later.

"Thanks for the free porn show at 2:30 in the morning guys," Sam said. KC blushed and pulled away from Riley. She snuggled back into her purple blanket and Riley wrapped his arm around her.

"Riley," she whispered.

"Yes," he answered just as quietly.

"I love you too, I always have," she answered sleepily.

"Sleep KC. I'll be right here next to you," he said, closing his eyes. Five minutes later footsteps were heard in the hallway.

"Told you," Sam whispered to Jackie.

"Yeah, you were right," Jackie whispered back and closed the door halfway. The rain outside slowed down to a steady rhythm and lulled them to sleep. Several hours later light poured into the room. There were several clicking sounds going on in the background. KC snuggled into the warmth that was Riley's chest and he tightened his grip around her waist. The two were tangled in Riley's blue comforter looking like two lovers after long separation.

"How long are they going to stay like that?" Zack whispered.

"It's like when they were little again," Mrs. Costonis said happily.

"I know, where's the teddy bear when you need it," Mrs. Litman replied, taking pictures of the two and Sam laughed loudly.

KC and Riley's eyes shot open and they scrambled away from one another, falling off opposite sides of the bed in the process.

"What the hell is going on here?" Riley asked sitting up.

"Jackie what did you do?" KC seethed annoyance.

"Well I slept late, had a nice breakfast at Starbucks, made a few phone calls, and took some nice pictures," Jackie replied.

"Me too," Sam said holding up his camera and Zack did as well.

"Why I ought to kill you!" Riley said lunging for Sam. He climbed over the bed and he and KC chased them out of the room.

"Definitely together," Mr. Litman said.

"He's not going to hurt her ever," Mr. Costonis agreed. Pounding footsteps were heard on the floor above them. Riley pulled KC onto the balcony outside. He pulled them out of view from the others. KC gave him a questioning look and Riley backed her into the brick wall behind her. He placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and threaded her hands into Riley's hair pulling him closer. KC pulled away a few minutes later, laughing softly as she saw Jackie, Sam, and Zack looking for them on the patio below.

"What's so funny?" Riley whispered.

"Look down," KC whispered back. Riley chuckled as he saw the three looking in all directions.

"Up there! There they are!" Zack said pointing to the balcony.

"Looks as if we have been spotted love," Riley said.

"Don't try to be British," KC replied.

"Have I told you I love you today?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied.

"I love you," Riley said touching his forehead to hers.

"Love you more," KC replied, kissing him softly.


End file.
